so good its shocking
by CrazzzzyChick2
Summary: Something is up with Robin, and Beast boy is the one in trouble. What does it have to do with a shock collar? Can the team find out whats going on before its to late? Just fixed chapters 1,2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8 and 9 is now up BTW I DO NOT own TEEN TITANS or the characters if i did it would not be cancelled!
1. rules

BEAST BOY! GET IN HERE NOW! Robin screamed so loud it echoed throughout the tower Cyborg and beast boy were sitting on the couch playing their newest game they both flinch and Cyborg says "man what did you do" "NOTHING I SWEAR" screeched beast boy in panic and he ran to go find robin before he got in even more trouble Robin was fuming he was in the training room trying to cool down his temper from earlier he was muttering to his self " Beast boy has gone too far this time he used my training equipment and I have told him hundreds of times to take things seriously and clean his blasted room I swear that kid cant…" he couldn't finish his thought because said boy came running in the training room

"DUED! You broke another punching bag" Beast boy exclaimed with his usual cocky smile robin had had it he exploded he grabbed Beast boy and shoved him in the wall "yes I did… ya wanna know why I break so many!" beast boy was so scared he couldn't speak so robin pulled back and shoved him again beast boy quickly nodded " because you are such an immature un intelligent little brat I have ever met" by now Cyborg Raven and Starfire were in the room watching in horror and shock as robin had punctuated every word by punching Beast boy in the stomach "if you don't straighten up your act…" by now Raved had incased robin in a black hand and was holding him as beast boy fell to the ground curled up coughing blood.

Robin still yelling " I will kick you off this team understood" Raven let go and Robin went for beast boy for not answering beast boy quickly answered "yes…yes I…I understand I'm sorry what can I do I'll do anything" he asked while crying as Cyborg scanned him for internal bleeding Robin got an evil grin on his face "anything and you won't complain you'll do everything I say" "yes" " friend Robin why are you doing this" " because star he needs to learn to grow up" he said has he turned towards her he slowly looked back at beast boy "here are the rules but first everyone out" they all looked at beast boy he nodded and Cyborg whispered "if you need us holler" Beast boy nodded.

They left Robin took out an electric shock collar from his pocket "put this on" "b…b…but Robin you know I'm scared of collars" "I don't care if you want to stay put it on" beast boy hesitantly takes it and puts it on "now if you disobey any of my rules you will get shocked understand" beast boy nods "good now rule one if you or anyone else takes it off you. you will be kicked of the team rule two you will address everyone as yes sir or yes mama unless told otherwise understand" beast boy nodded " rule three you do NOT talk unless spoken to rule four no jokes rule five follow every rule to the letter oh and no video games understand in that free time you will train" Beast boy nods and robin shocks him he whimpers "yes sir" "leave" Beast boy runs out of there "hey wow man you okay" robin glares at beast boy " yes sir" "green bean its me Cyborg" " friend beast boy it is us your friends do you not know us" "yes mama I do know you all I must go train now" Robin nods Cyborg is fuming "what the hell did you do bird brat" Robin soften as Beast boy left " chill Cyborg he just needed to learn he's going to obey now" what are you talking about man bb didn't do anything" "exactly he never does he needs to learn to obey people and grow up" "friend Robin does he not now obey" " no star he doesn't but he will now" robin grins and raven gasps they all look at her and robin then glares and leaves " yo rae whats wrong" "oh yes friend are you not the okay" "guys robin put a shock collar on beast boy" she said in a monotone voice (okay so we all know how raven talks so when I say an emotion I mean her eyes are portraying it) her eyes showed she was worried however

"WHAT!" Cyborg yelled "please friend raven what is the collar of shock"

Cyborg answered "that jerk star a shock collar is what cruel people put on animals to train them and if they do wrong the electrocute the wearer and robin knows beast boys fear of collars" "No he wouldn't do that" "but he did" Rave said grimly "come on we're going to go see if he wants it off" meanwhile on the training course "come on beast boy faster! Better!" "yes sir" beast boy tripped this time due to exhaustion "dang it beast boy" robin amped the voltage to 30% and shocked him beast boy howled in pain Cyborg and Raven were just coming in "alright beast boy go wash up and wait at the dinner table do not move till I get in there understood" "yes sir" he ran to the dining hall "hey guys" robin said and the others said hey and ran to the dining hall and sure enough there beast boy sat clean and sitting properly.


	2. surprise

"Hey beast boy are you okay" Cyborg asks "yes sir" he said in a dull monotone voice that put ravens to shame the spark in his eyes where gone "hey man we know about the shock collar you want me to take it off for ya man" he asked as he reached beast boy went to move away but has he was about to robin came in and shocked him he howled in pain and simply said "no sir"

"why?" "because it is to teach me how to follow instructions so I do not disobey sir robin" Robin nodded "alright team time to eat I got 4 meat lover pizzas" "man I can't believe I'm saying this but what about beast boy did you order his vegan pizza" "no he can eat just like the rest of us" beast boy went to say something and everyone was looking at him expectedly robin held up the remote and he slammed his mouth shut and said "yes sir I can eat like the rest may I be excused to watch tv until the pizza comes sir?"

"ya man lets watch zombie apocalypse" "No" Robin said pointedly beast boy nodded sadly "yes sir" Raven spoke up "Robin aren't you being a little harsh he did just train for an hour" " no he is on punishment he can sit here and wait" and beast boy waited as Cyborg passed worried glances to beast boy and Starfire sat next to beast boy trying to start a conversation but all he said was "yes mama" and the occasional "no mama" and even raven gave nervous glances she couldn't focus to meditate the pizza came and Cyborg went and got beast boy some tofu.

Beast boy showed a slight smile and said "thank you" which earned him a shock Beast boy whimpered in pain "DUED what the heck why did you do that he just said thanks" Cyborg said robin nodded towards beast boy he went to explain but stopped short robin nodded and said " beast boy why did I shock you"

" you shocked me because I spoke out of place I was not spoken to sir" robin glared and beast boy almost flinched but then robin nodded and beast boy relaxed slightly he picked up his fork and took the tofu but robin held the remote and beast boy froze and quickly put it down and shoved it away robin put the remote back and beast boy grabbed a slice of pizza and picked off the meat and began to eat and went to leave the table "no beast boy you didn't finish your pizza" "awe come on robin he doesn't eat meat if you don't want to waste the food I'll eat the meat" "no he can eat it" "robin you don't understand if beast boy has meat his primal side has a chance to take over" Raven said trying to save beast boy from having to eat the meaty toppings

"yes friend robin don't make him do it" "I'm sorry guys but he needs to learn now eat beast boy" "yes sir" Cyborg couldn't bare to watch and turned away Starfire started to cry and raven looked at beast boy sadly as if to say I'm sorry I tried and beast boy slowly lifted the ham up to his mouth and grimaced "I'm sorry little piggy" for that comment robin shocked him and he hurriedly put it in his mouth and his eyes shrunk and he devoured the rest of the food and turned into a lion and roared and turned back.

Robin smiled "see no was that so bad" "no sir may I go take a shower" "yes then I expect to see you at o five hundred to train" "yes sir thank you sir" beast boy stood straight up and was actually quiet tall at 6ft 4 and walked to his room to take a shower and get to bed "hey beast boy its only 9:30 you wanna play the new karate game I bought today" Cyborg asked the look of longing passed beast boys face and Cyborg was hopeful but beast boy said "no sir" Raven was so desperate to see him smile again that she said "ya come on beast boy I'll even play" beast boy light up but it instantly fell "no mama" everyone stood in shock for two reasons 1 Raven just offered to play a video game and 2 beast boy the jokester happy go lucky boy turned down playing a video game not once but twice. "are you sure friend beast boy" "yes mama for I am not permeated to play video games anymore so if you will all excuse me I must go to bed" "hold up man so what are the rules exactly"

"I will tell you sir exactly how sir robin said it rule one if you or anyone else takes the collar off you. you will be kicked of the team rule two you will address everyone as yes sir or yes mama unless told otherwise rule three you do NOT talk unless spoken to rule four no jokes rule five follow every rule to the letter oh and no video games understand in that free time you will train. Anything else sir?" "ya beast boy call me anything but mama" said raven she secretly missed being called rae "yes ma….yes raven" "please friend beast boy also do not call me the mama yes call me star or Starfire" " yes ma…. Yes star" "yo bb call me Cyborg I aint old enough to be called sir" "yes s….Cyborg" and he left

Next morning he was up at 4 and got dressed and he was standing at his door at 4:30 robin knocked at 5 o'clock on the dot and beast boy had his door opened half way through the knock "are you ready to train" "sir yes sir mat I have breakfast first sir" "no I don't want you to eat till dinner understand and if anyone asks say that you ate earlier"


	3. and may the torment escalate

Hey guys so I am actually running a little low on ideas, because school has started  
and I am cramming on homework and studies, but we are out for a while and i have read  
a lot of really good comments about this story and how y'all want it updated so ima stop  
blabbing and start a few reminders I never really remember to check spelling or punctuation so  
just bare with me. Okay!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
7 o'clock raven had this nagging feeling that beast boy was in trouble so she jumped out of bed and  
transported to the training hall and silently watched as robin cranked up the coarse to level 6  
and even Robin hasn't passed that level of the coarse. Heck even Cyborg hasn't and he made the  
thing so imagine Ravens surprise when Beast boy passed it and he looked like he was about to  
collapse which he did when he crossed he finish line Raven started to go over to Beast Boy but  
stopped in amazement when robin started towards him and then that's when it turned worse  
"Get up You worthless fool You cant even do a simple coarse!" and then started kicking him

when he wouldn't get up but it wasn't Beast Boys fault the poor kid passed out Raven noticed this and  
put a black case around him and robin turned with pure unadulterated hatred in his eyes and  
stomped off mumbling up-seen things that even Raven wouldn't say even to her father and  
everyone knew how much she hated him. she ran over to Beast boy and turned him on his back.

Raven started to examine him and she noticed the char marks around the edges of the shock collar  
and she didn't even what to think about what was underneath the she slowly lifted his shirt and  
saw the well defined six pack but that's not what caught her eye first okay maybe it was but  
she had to stay focused even though all she wanted to do is capture his lips in hers and devour a  
kiss FOCUS RAVEN FOCUS

she saw the deep dark purple bruises and cuts Robins shoes left and  
silent tears started to roll down her eyes then Beast Boy started to cough a deep sticky  
residue and all she could think is god (no not that anything but that beast boy cant have  
internal bleeding i need him) she hugged Beast Boy and transported them the med bay and she  
screamed "Cyborg help I'm in the med bay"

Cyborg was in bed sleeping when Raven screamed his name jerking him out of his sleep at 7:30 in the  
morning and he jumped out of bed and ran to raven in the med bay and when he got there he saw  
Beast Boy on the bright white sterile bed with blood slowly trickling down his cheek he snapped  
out of his shock and rushed into action he checked his pulse and his blood pressure they were all  
normal

he pressed lightly on the purple tender flesh to make sure he was not internally  
bleeding lucky for Robin he wasn't Because Cyborg would have had his head on a plate he still  
might if he keeps hurting his "little bro"

Next Cyborg checks his throat hoping its just warn out because if it is he can just give an  
antibiotic and some water and sure enough that was the case.

somewhere in an old abandoned warehouse sat Slade laughing at the big screens in front of him as  
his plan starts to unfold "poor old Robin doesn't even know whats going on" Slade said  
menacingly now time start stage 2.

Duh duh duuuuuu lol so whats wrong with Robin? and whats stage two all about? well  
you'll just have to wait and see TTFN  
REVIEW!


	4. FIGHTS AND KIDNAPPING

Thanks Ferian.D you have given me a wonderfully evil idea

Robin storms into the med-bay "Beast Boy! Are you healed enough to go on your first mission since  
your mess up! Even though you've messed up since the day you were born." Beast Boy stands and  
salutes "SIR YES SIR" and then flinches when Robin hits him in the back of the head. "Don't get  
smart with me. Wait you can't because all you seem to care about are video games. Now get up and  
get your lazy good for nothing self dressed in the garbage you call clothes "Yes sir." and Beast Boy  
turned into a cheetah and ran to his room he was dressed and ready in 2 minutes flat and was waiting  
for Robin when the alarm went off showing Overload is trying to take over jump-city again

As everyone is looking at the screen Beast Boy looks and Raven and mummers "I have to do this if I  
want to stay" and runs to the door and flies over the city to see overload and he dives and tucks  
and turns into a lion he gives a powerful RAWER as if to say "I'm here to take you down" Being quick  
minded Beast Boy transforms into an elephant and charges at a fire hydrant and takes it out now with  
water gushing he is just about to force the spray on overload when Robin shouts "BEAST BOY! STEP!  
AWAY! NOW!" Cyborg Raven and Star fire are all horrified when in the minute Beast Boy is distracted  
Overload latched on to there friend/little brother and Beast Boy is being shocked at a 100,000  
voltage and is tossed aside in that second Robin was in fear that he may have cost his best friend  
to die but he quickly snapped out of it and said "TITANS GO!"

with a new revenge and fire in Cyborg and raven and stars eyes they emitted a battle cry and raced  
forward to take out Overload and unknowing to anyone Kyd Wykkyd snicking out of the shadows and picked  
Beast Boy up and took him to the alley Slade was waiting in and then disappeared to let Slade take  
care of Beast Boy.

Beast Boy jerked awake when cold water was splashed on him only to go from shocked (no pun intended)  
to glaring daggers at Slade he viciously spat "what do want Slade" "tisk tisk Beast Boy i would have  
thought you would have learned by now your not to speak unless spoken to" at that moment Kyd Wykkyd  
appeared with the remote Robin has had for the past week and gave it to Slade to just disappear  
again and then beast boy was shocked only for his scream to echo off the walls of the alley

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~MEANWHILE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
the team has just finished off Overload when Raven hears beast boy Scream in pain she whips  
her head to where Beast Boy was and starts to freak out when hes not there but sees Kyd Wykkyd  
and she tries to grab him with her magic but fails and she turns to the team "GUYS! speared  
out and look for Beast Boy!"

CLIFF HANGER Who's going to find BB first? and Why is Robin acting like this? REVIEW =D ill try to  
get better about updating.


	5. BROKEN

"So Beast Boy have you learned your lesson" Slade said calmly after a few shocks from the collar. Beast Boy whispers in a broken pained voice "Yes sir." with tears glistening in his eyes. "Good I have a proposition for you." just then Kyd Wykkyd shows up Slade walks over to him far enough that Beast Boy cant hear him but close enough to grab him if he runs "Are they looking?" Kyd nods yes "good make Robin follow you" with that Kyd leaves and Slade walks back over to Beast Boy. " I want you to work with me. I'll train you, teach you how to be OBEDIENT and Robin will except you again. Sound good? But before you answer lets see what Robin has to say.

Robin appears and stars to speak in a envenoms voice " Beast Boy! You weak piece of trash get up and fight or are you just going to lay there. DO SOMETHING!" Robin thought for a minute. Beat Boy and Robin have been like brothers. So Robin knows all of Beast Boys secrets and how to make him mad/sad "You know what no just lay there. Your so useless you know if you left no one would care. Raven will never love you like you want her to. She will never want you i mean why would she you killed your parents. When you could have saved them. Even the Doom Patrol didn't want you. your just a USELESS. GREEN. EVIL. BRAT." Those four words hit Beast Boy right to the soul. Because Beast Boy remembers telling Robin that.

_FLASH BACK "hey Beast Boy whats wrong?" robin asked pure concern in is voice for his little brother. Beast boy had just had another nightmare for the 5th time in a row the anniversary of his parents death is Friday and all of his old emotions are coming out "nothing you shouldn't worry about it I'm sorry I woke you." Robin didnt care is brother was feeling like crap and he wanted to know why "you didnt wake me i was coming to make a sandwich when i saw you come on bb tell me ur like a brother to me and i care about you please tell me what your nightmare was about" Robin said sitting down next to beast boy slinging an arm around him rubbing his arm lightly to show support " well i had a dream that my parents hated me and that i have let them down and everybody you Raven Cyborg Star even my parents and Doom Patrol were all surrounding me in this dark room lights on your faces as you all called me useless and just a green stain and how evil i am for letting my parents die and how I'm a brat and don't eat or drink like the others that i have to have tofu and things" while beast boy says this silent tears start to fall. Robin looks shocked. " Beast Boy no one thinks that i mean hell you made the teen titans you showed us all that we could work together to protect a city we were all just lonely kids till you showed up and i would NEVER call you those things and i NEVER will. And as long as im around i'll knock someones teeth out if they ever do and if you EVER feel alone just know you will ALWAYS have me."_

(bold is Slade talking) "And i don't even know why your on the TEEN TITANS no one likes you." Robin stalked off Beast Boy felt lost **"Well?"** Slade asked Beast Boy looked up sad and broken "Yes sir" **"you'll obey every word no matter what?"** "Yes sir just don't hurt my friends" **"why do you even care they don't care about you. Never have never will."** "I know sir, but i still care about them." (now you all say AWE) And Kyd Wykkyd shows up and takes Beast Boy and Slade to the warehouse. Where some very inhuman things will be happening.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~MEANWHILE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Robin meets up with the rest of the team. Raven looks at everybody "Any luck?" cyborg steps forward "No i don't know where Green Bean is but im really worried overload gave him a pretty bad beating. Thanks to Robin" he said the last part with a glare to Robin Star fire speaks "I am afraid friend Beast Boy is no where i have seen is he as you say gone?" Robin speaks up "Ya stare he is and we're lucky we don't have to deal with his lazy self any more" "why you son of a..." Cyborg trailed off as he launched himself forward and punched Robin square in the jaw 3 times before Raven wrapped him in black magic "Cyborg I'm mad too! but we gotta see where BB is" they all turn to see Robin spitting blood from his broken nose he got from the 2 blow. When he spat the blood a rustic orange and black chip came out too and Robin shakes his head to clear it he moans "What happened?"

NEXT TIME ON TEEN TITANS WHAT HAPPENED TO ROBIN AND WILL THEY EVER SEE BEAST BOY AGAIN? WILL SLADE FINALLY BE DESTROYED? If i get at least 10 reviews I'll start the next chapter. TTYL Hope you liked it and REVIEW!


	6. Return and Torment

it had been 3 minutes since robin had woken up from passing out when Cyborg had punched him for saying all those awful things about Beast Boy and everyone started to crowed him Cyborg spoke up first "Okay so i analyzed the chip _Robin" _he says Robins name like its a curse word "spit out and it appears to be Slade's tech apparently he has been controlling Robin by making him triggering his rage every time BB came into sight poor Beast Boy didn't even do anything" Robin spoke up after a few puzzling moments "What are you guys talking about? I didn't do anything. Or did I?" Robin stopped talking and looked around for a moment and saw everybody but the boy in question Robin felt his stomach turn "urm Guys wheres Beast Boy?" everyone looked away and Robin had a gut retching feeling that when they found Beast Boy he wouldn't be the same happy go lucky kid brother he use to have "God what happened?" Raven spoke softly "You really don't know do you?" Robin nods sadly "no" he whispers brokenly Star-fire floated forward "Friend Robin you and friend Beast Boy have been very as you say odd." Cyborg spoke next with raging fire in his eyes and anger in his voice he spat "ya you have but BB only did _as he was told _i mean man I've seen some harsh crap but you wouldn't even let the kid eat and when he could you made him eat _meat _and get up super early to train and you didn't even let him relax you took away his rights you even put a blasted _shock collar _on him and made him answer everybody as yes sir yes ma'am. you...you" Cyborg was cut off by Raven

"You pushed him so had he collapsed two days ago this was his first mission back on his feet and you caused him to loses because you found him _unworthy _you told him countless times that he was useless and how much of a screw up he was" she slightly smiled when she said "he even went passed you on the training simulation" and she looked away "you still called him weak" Robin shook his head viciously murmuring over and over again "nonononononno I WOULDN'T DO THAT! I love the kid he's like my little brother" Robin realized he still hadn't gotten an answer to his earlier question "Where is Beast Boy?" Cyborg, Raven, and Star all said "Slade has him" And Robin nearly lost his lunch but he stood up strong and said in an emotionless voice "We gotta find Beast Boy TITANS to the tower we got work to do!" (Robins back heck ya)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~MEANWHILE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

in a dark damp and old warehouse that looks like it could fall with one gust of wind Beast Boy sat with blood oozing from his open cuts after 2 hours of being chained to an old rusty chair being told scream and it gets worst by Slade in his sicking evil tone that made you want to kill the guy he found some very creative ways to make the cuts hurt and when Beast Boy did scream he got a 1,000 mega watt bolt of electricity run through his spine Slade would shove salt into his wound after slicing his arm to ribbons saying "this is to build up your pain tolerance" and when he Screamed Slade dipped to wet sponges into a bucket and connected it to a generator and took the sponges in rubber tongs and place them on Beast Boys side and turned on the electricity eliciting a gut retching scream of pure unfiltered pain after an hour Beast Boys throat was so dry from screaming it started to bleed and he just gave up screaming and just thought about all the things Robin told him he kept repeating in his mind "**I will become strong. I deserve this for all the things i've done in my past. I WILL become worthy of your time Robin I WILL!" **after two hours he blacked out and Slade stopped saying "Its no fun if the student is unconscious." and walking away knowing that his _student _wouldn't run away.

K well i kept my promise it may be short but it will be okay if any of you have any ideas of torture or a memory for Beast Boy to have of him and robin having a brother to brother moment let me know and ill see if i can use it also you should read numbuh13m fan-fiction **the pain of beast boy** it is REALLY GOOD i love it! try and get numbuh13m to finish it. IT should NOT be left un-finished ANYWAY review i love to see what y'all think and i really want y'alls ideas REVIEW peace till next time!


	7. BROKEN HEARTS AND FRUSTRATION

**HEY GUYS I DIDN'T GET A LOT OF REVIEWS ON MY LAST CHAPTER I WAS SAD BOUT THAT BUT I WAS DOING SOMETHING TODAY AND GOT THE IDEA OF THIS CHAPTER SO I GOT SOME COFFEE AND IM WRITHING/TYPING THIS SO PLEASE REVIEW IT MEANS ALOT AND I TEND TO GET IDEAS FROM THEM!**

When Beast Boy woke up the next morning it was to flashes of memories he had with his team. _"Hey Beast boy you wanna hang out sometime?" Cyborg asked nervously they have only been a team for a month now and Beast boy has been trying to get them all to know each other. "You wanna hang out with me? I thought you said i was annoying." Beast boy added quietly "I thought you didn't like me because i was green." Beast boy says shamefully "Well at first i did, but your actually pretty cool for a... Green Bean" _Beast boy sighed remembering how he got his nickname.

_"Hey Raven you wanna play some video games?" Beast Boy asked happily "No. Now go away." Raven said Beast boy looked slightly discouraged then asked innocently "Why wont you play or talk to anyone?" Raven sighed heavily "Because I don't know how to. I'm to evil to be shown your...kindness" she whispered kindness like it may make him leave when really she thought he was adorable unknowingly to him "Well i'll show you. Pleassssseeeee" Beast boy begged in a whiny kid voice "Why are you always so nice to me? I haven't done anything for you." Raven asked kinda hoping it was because he liked her. "Because sometimes a little bit of kindness goes a long way." Beast Boy said wisely then adds "come on i'll teach you."_

Beast Boy smiled slightly of the memory of Raven agreeing to play video games. Then quickly remembers they never cared, it was all a game. Just then the heavy metal doors clang open and in walks Slade "So Beast Boy you ready for your next lesson?" Slade laughs knowingly "Yes sir" Slade's rough hands grab Beast Boys arms and shoved him upwards rough enough to dislocate his shoulder in the process. Beast Boy didn't even whimper. "Good your learning." Slade said evil enough to put a chill down your spine. Slade then turned and walked Beast Boy to an old meat locker.

Its been three weeks since Beast Boy had eaten between the week of Robin's training and no food rule and the two weeks Slade has been slicing his arm and rubbing salt into them mixed with shocks. Slade opened up the door and shoved Beast boy in and stepped inside. Beast Boy found the smell of chilled meat mesmerizing. So much so a big growl ripped from his throat and his nails grew to sharp claws. Slade had to hold him back from attacking the chilled raw meat. "Now now you can't eat yet that's part of the lesson. If you can last three hours in here then you are learning control and i'll reward you by letting you devour this meat." Slade said in a slick evil snake like voice.

Beast boy takes a deep calming breath and through clenched teeth answers "Yes sir" and sits down chris cross and Slade watches.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~MEANWHILE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"DAMN-IT!" robin shouts throwing his fists on the table "Where are they?!" he swipes the papers onto his desk making them flutter to the floor as if in slow motion "Yo Robin we want to find Beast Boy too, but you need to calm down you can't think straight when your mad." Cyborg says calmly "DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN ITS MY FAULT HES OUT THERE ITS MY FAULT SLADE HAS HIM ITS MY FAULT HE PROBABLY THINKS I HATE HIM AND IS DOING WHAT SLADE WHATS SO DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!"

**WILL ROBIN AND THE TEAM FIND BEAST BOY? WILL BEAST BOY FINALLY BREAK? WILL THERE BE A FIGHT OF MISUNDERSTANDING? YOU WILL HAVE TO WAIT AND SEE! ****_REVIEW AND ILL TRY TO UPDATE AFTER AT LEAST 10 COME ON I KNOW YOU CAN DO IT :)_**


	8. Will it ever end?

**Hey guys sorry I haven't up dated in a while i know i said 10 reviews and i will update its just been really heck-tic around here with Christmas coming up and i haven't been able to get on the computer so ima stop yap-pin and as my teacher says "hop on it dog gone it" **

last time "DAMN-IT!" robin shouts throwing his fists on the table "Where are they?!" he swipes the papers onto his desk making them flutter to the floor as if in slow motion "Yo Robin we want to find Beast Boy too, but you need to calm down you can't think straight when your mad." Cyborg says calmly "DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN ITS MY FAULT HES OUT THERE ITS MY FAULT SLADE HAS HIM ITS MY FAULT HE PROBABLY THINKS I HATE HIM AND IS DOING WHAT SLADE WHATS SO DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!"

Raven spoke up "Robin its not your fault its Slade's. He was the one that made you say the things you did. The way you acted. If you wanna blame someone blame Slade. Heck blame us we didn't notice you weren't your self. But you blaming your self is not helping Beast Boy okay." Robin looked down at the floor his face portraying what his eyes couldn't pure guilt is all the team saw before he spoke "Rave you don't understand...Beast boy...Beast boys like a brother to me he trusts me and...and he believes everything I tell him...Raven i don't know what to do I'm scared what if when we do find him he may not be...be...himself" Robin looked so broken and the team was silent. Cyborg spoke up "Alright well i for one want to find my best friend and then kick the life out of Slade so how do y'all feel about search-in for Green Bean!"

Robin looked up and put his emotional mask back on and started shouting orders. "Alright Raven search down town, Star search all of Slade's old hide out if you see any thing and i mean anything you call it in and keep hidden, Cyborg I want you to pull up all the security cameras from last week and if you see anything that brings out suspicion i want you to tell me. GO!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~MEANWHILE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Well, well Beast boy I'm surprised you've last this long." Slade said hitting Beast Boy with the rough leather whip that's been socked in salt and alcohol. Beast Boy bit his lip holding the scream he wanted to let out. "So you ready to get your price? Because quiet honestly I'm surprised you lasted the three hours you did with the way you reacted when i brought you in here." "Yes sir" Beast Boy said quiet happily Slade laughed the kind of laugh that would make a psycho shake and hide. "Then enjoy." Beast boys pupils dilated and his claws descended as he lunged forward ripping apart the first piece of raw meat he saw he ripped the meat apart like it was paper blood oozing from the sides and down his raw throat Slade went to pet Beast boy on the head like he was Slade's sick pet but Beast boy Growled the most inhumane way that it even made Slade flinch away. "Enjoy breathing while you can titans, because your youngest member is about to be the death of you all." Unknowing to Beast Boy there are chips in all of the meat chips that will allow Slade the same control over Beast Boy as he had robin

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BACK AT TITAN TOWER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Did you find anything?" Robin asked slightly hopeful "No" was the only reply he got from all his members/friends all looking as hopeless as he did a few hours ago "we got to find him its almost Christmas and there is no telling what that psycho is doing to him"

UNKNOWN LOCATION

"BEAST BOY! GET OFF OF THE MEAT ITS BEEN AN HOUR DON'T WANT TO SPOIL YOU." Slade bellowed while shocking Beast Boy at full power and throwing water on him Beast Boy growled and unwillingly got up from the third raw carcass he had managed to eat in the last hour and wiped his mouth only a fraction of his senses finally coming back. "Good Boy! Now back to your room." Slade said in a voice that would make you think he was talking to an animal with no senses but the meaning was just not there it made Beast boys skin crawl and made him want to vomit. but he drug his feet and went to his 'room' and tried to sleep but when he was about to Slade threw him a bone and said "at least my punishment isn't as bad as what your friends do" and left with his words echoing in Beast Boys head and memories of when the 'team' had used him.

_"Robin what do you need me to do?" Beast boy said hoping he wouldn't have to be bait "You I need you to be bait okay green bean?" Robin said harshly "awe but im always bait i want to show you what i can do cant Cyborg be bait this time" Beast boy said in a whiny voice "no way you useless piece of green trash" Cyborg said even more harsh then Robin "but..." Beast boy was cut off by Raven wrapping his mouth in black magic "shut up no one want to hear you whiny voice" Raven said anger ly easily matching Starfires comment "and obnoxious" Beast Boy looked down and had silent tears leaking from his eyes._

Slade saw the tears that were leaking from Beast Boys closed lids and said "yes the plan is coming together quiet nicely" Unknown to poor Beast Boy Slade is controlling his memories and altering them from love to pure hatred.

_** Will you ever find out what the real memory is? Will they find Beast Boy before Christmas? Will Beast Boy be changed and what about a fight scene?**_

_****_**Hey so what do you think and again sorry it took so long REVIEW and ill try to update after 12 just in honer of 12/12/12 =) REVIEW! FOR ME PLEASE IM BEGGING YOU WITH VIRTUAL PUPPY DOG EYES O.O **


	9. introduction to animal

**hey guys long time no see sorry for computers being stupid.**

****It's been 3 months and still no word from Beast Boy or any wword from Slade. Robin has gone silent hes locked himself in his room looking for has become distant and Cyborg well he has stopped eating like he should only saying "I'm fine I'll eat when we find BB" Otherwise not a peep. Starfire is always mad and will go fly into the middle of the ocean and randomly shoot things to get

her anger out. Beast boy was completely changed. Slade head from the broken him the crush always hopes and dreams nothing he turned into he is no "Animal" Slade said and Beast boy steps

forward but Beast Boy is gone he's broken month ago. He is no longer here but it is place in his skin parading around as an impostor was is now a 6 foot 2 inch green man 6 pack abs

and scares and healing brusies up and down his body. he also has inch longer Spiked hair he Wore Commbat boots and black denim jeans that hugs every Curve and a black skin tight T-Shirt

that showed his bieceps and a long faded brown leather trench Coat that Stopped at his knees he hadblack gloves that cut off at his knuckles showing his well developed claws the spark in his

green eyes Were gone and in their place nothing but pain hurt and anger."today's the day you destroy the Titans once and for all!" Slade laughed he's maniac laugh and animal howled a vicious howl

that made your bones rattle and as the Titans were asleep In their beds Raven shot up gasping for air she doesn't know what she sawbut it scared hershe went back to sleep hoping beyond

hope It was just a bad dream and the next morning every one woke up to the same thing they had for the last 3 months that has been Robin screaming you see ever since Beast Boy Was takin robin has been having nightmares but he Won 't talk to has Completely Shut down eVery thought but 'Save Beast Boy at all

Costs' and Raven can't figure out what's wrong telepathically.


	10. Will Slade survive?

**Hey guys sorry for such a long wait you know i love it now im done with the story im just typing it all up im hoing to add two more chapters tonight and it will be done sorry for any mistakes **

No one knows what Robins nightmare is about, because he refuses to talk to anyone the only time any of the team sees him is or food and training. Criminal activity has been down for quite sometime it seems that ever since Beast Boy was taken the criminals are afraid o deal with all the Titans bent up rage toward Slade. It was a quiet yet tense morning and the team was growing thin on nerves and just want to hit something lucky for them the alarm sounds Robin runs to the control room so fast that everyone stopped and blinked for a minute wondering what just happened "Titans GO!" and before anyone asked Robin was already on his bike and starting the engine. when they arrived in down town they had to do a double take wondering what they were seeing was true because what they saw could never be true they saw who looked to be Beast Boy standing on top of a barely breathing Slade.

FLASH BACK

_"now" Slade stated hands behind his back he said cocky like "You will destroy the Titans" "No I won't" 'Animal' said in a rough rebellious tone "You said I wouldn't hurt them" Animal added in a husky tone "i will NOT hurt my friends" he barked "Oh but you will Slade said pulling out a silver button out into view "Obey me" he whispered into the button Beast Boy being the mart kid he is had discovered Slade's Plan before he turned into 'Animal' and disabled the chips in the raw meat and had spent majority of the first ten minutes Slade left disabling them by using his well developed senses and picked them out and destroyed them. "NO you don't tell me what to do. I'm tired of being pushed around" Animal bellowed "Why your friends betrayed you they haven't even cared enough to look for you and think about all the times they underestimated you." Slade replied coldly "That maybe true but I'm not taking orders anymore Beast Boy died when Robin put that collar on him. I'm in charge now and I make the rules" he said heatedly then added slyly "And you Slade deserve to pay for torturing me the way you did and you can't do anything about what im about to do" 'Animal' said stepping forward easily 5inchs taller then Slade "and Slade with that being said welcome to your worst nightmare" Animal growled so low it made Slade shake in fear for his life._

END FLASH BACK

**Alright chapters left what are the titans gonna do to Animal and whats gonna happen to slade? also all your questions will be answered **

**REVIEW MY LITTLE GOOGIES :D**


	11. DEATH you will like

Robin was the first to break the silence. he went to step forward but Animal stood to his full height and Robin stayed put "Beast Boy?" Robin asked the man in front of him shook his head no and spoke in a deep growl that Robin swore even Batman would be afraid of it was so deep that Batman's growl would run away from it "No it's Animal" he then stepped toward Robin and in doing so stepping on Slade's throat crushing it and killing him.

Animal spoke up and said "Why were you mad? Cause you didn't have a pathetic green piece of trash to push around anymore?" Robin shook his head 'no' Animal could smell the fear coming off of Robin and the others but then Animal smirked and went up to Cyborg

"Hey man. Whats up?" Cyborg gave a curious look and said "Green bean?"

Animal said "not anymore" never losing his smirk

"ya i can see that. Why the new name?"

"to prove that I've changed" Animal said darkly

Cyborg flinched and said "Alright man alright"

Animal then moved to Star fire an she immediately dropped from her floating position to a standing one and Animal could sense she wanted to hug him all he did was nod his head slightly and she jumped on him in a powerful hug that normally caused him pain but all he did was shift slightly and hug back she released and said "Friend Animal are you okay?" "Ya I'm fine Star" "you are very strong you look as Earth says Hot."

Animal smiled showing his now well defined K9's and how sharp they had gotten "Thanks Star" he said giving her a hearty chuckle he turned towards Raven and said "Don't be afraid Rae." she looked confused till he leaned in picked he up and kissed her he then put her down and said "Sorry Rae I had to" he then went to walk away Raven was still shell shocked she was going to ask to go with him but Robin stopped Animal.


	12. Is it over? only you can decide

**Okay well guys its over this is the last chapter**

"Animal I'm sorry I wasn't in control I figured out that the last time we fought Slade he sliced me arm. When he sliced it he had special chips in the blade and when it touched me the chips dislodged and were to be activated later

I didn't know what i was doing till Cyborg punched me square in the jaw Where the chips had traveled from my arm up to my mouth It almost reached my brain if it had done that I wouldn't have been able to stop hurting you and I know deep down Beast Boy is still there the same little kid that brought this team together I don't know why you guy let me lead you but i do know your the reason we are here and Animal maybe the strong tough guy now but please stay I..."

Robin broke off as the team watched the fearless leaders face "I need you Beast Boy you keep me from losing my self you keep me whole you keep us all whole you have no idea what its been like without you I'm not going to order you to come home and stay i'm not going to order you at all your mature and old enough to do what ever you want you always were all I can do is ask you to stay and join what you started."

Robin said standing up straighter and walking up to Animal who is a good foot taller and hugged him. Animal hugged back and said in a soft tone that sounded a lot like Beast Boy "Your family Robin I'll come back but for now I need to take care of somethings I'll always come back." with that said Animal walked away he turned back around looked at Robin and tossed him a folded up paper and turned back around and took off as an eagle and flew away Robin effortlessly caught the note and turned to face the team he walked past them to his bike and drove back to the tower to read his note the others followed feeling lost.

**THE END?**


End file.
